Dragong
|release date = 2014-05-22 |release version = 1.2.6 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Ethereal |beds required = 10 |element1 = Mech |element2 = Poison |class = Ethereal |size = 3 x 3 |breeding = + Reebro and Humbug |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 1,250 |selling price shard = 220 |placement xp = 110,000 |rare version = |composer version = Dragong (Composer) }} Description The is a large, thin pink dragon-like creature with long legs, cymbals as feet, and three cymbals on its tail. Its constituent elements can be seen in its appearance: the cymbals on its feet and tail are mechanical, and its dragon-like appearance and glowing green eyes represent Poison. When this monster is idle, it seems to dance in place, swaying its body left and right on its long legs, and flicks its red tongue out like a snake does. Song Audio sample: The Monster's contribution to the Ethereal Island's song is a gong sound produced by stomping its feet and moving its tail, with a faint sound of a bass drum with each foot stomp. Its song is similar to that of the Clamble. Breeding The can be bred using a combination of two one-element Ethereal Monsters. The combination is: * + Reebro and Humbug Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in shards per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Jeeode|9||Dragon Tower|20||Beeyoot Tree|8||Dragoon Statue|16| }} Used in Breeding Strategy Name Origin This monster's name is a combination of "dragon" and "gong". It is designed to resemble a Chinese dragon. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Gallery Dragong NewMonsterBio.jpg|Dragong Bio NewMonsterBanner Dragong.png|Dragong Released Notes Ethereal family tree.png|Three new monsters announced !!MSMNewMonster.jpg|Valentine's Easter Egg * The was added on May 21st, 2014. * There was a sneak preview of the on the My Singing Monster's Facebook page in February 2014, as part of the Valentine's Day update. * The Dragong's egg bears a strong resemblance to the ringed planet Saturn. * It also somewhat resembles a hamburger: the cymbal is the cheese, the skin is the bun, and the ears are the bacon. * The Dragong is the only Ethereal monster to take up more space than a 2x2 square. * Despite its name, the Dragong has cymbals instead of gongs. * Three other Dragong concepts were shown in this Facebook link. * The Dragong was the fourth ethereal and the second ethereal hybrid to have a rare counterpart. * The body shape of the Dragong closely resembles that of a Chinese dragon, although there are some major differences (colour cymbals on feet/tail etc...). * During its idle animation, its head jerks to the side. Although barely noticeable, you can just make it out if you look close enough. Category:Ethereal Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Mech Category:Poison Category:Monsters Category:Ethereal Island Category:Double Element Ethereal Monster